Kisah Cinta Yang Sebenarnya
by Rinne and Hime
Summary: cerita ini aku ambil dari kisah nyata dariku... maaf ya kalo abal2, typo, dsb...


namaku Hinata Hyuuga, umurku 17, aku duduk dibangku SMA kelas 2 di Konohagakuen, sekolah yang paling elit di seantro Konoha. aku sih gadis biasa2 aja, tapi gak populer, penampilanku saja seperti ini, dibilang orang sih culun.  
umm... aku akan menjelaskan tentang kisah cintaku, aku menyukai seseorang, namanya Uzumaki Naruto, cowok paling populer di Konohagakuen sekaligus incaran para siswi karena dia tampan. Bisa dibilang dia juga playboy.  
terus gimana aku bisa pacaran ma dia? baiklah, akan kujelaskan.

waktu itu saat aku mau keluar dari kelas alias mau pergi ke perpus, ada yang menarik rambut kepangku, "Akh~ Sakit!" lalu aku liat ada 3 wanita. Dan salah satu ada yang ku kenal, namanya Shion, leader dari fansclubnya Naruto sekaligus ketua tim cheerleader Konohagakuen.  
"Hey culun, jangan lupa lo kerjain punya gue, paham?" kata Shion.  
"I..iya.." jawabku. Lalu dia lepasin rambutku, dan aku langsung lari ke perpus.  
Setelah aku sampai didepan perpus, mataku melirik ke seseorang duduk dikantin sedang mendengarkan lagu, dengan rambut pirang jabrik, sosok yang aku kagumi, Naruto.

"I..itukan Naruto" pria yang aku panggil Naruto langsung menoleh kearahku, sontak pipiku langsung memerah dan aku masuk ke dalam perpus.  
"Huh, hampir saja" lalu aku berjalan ke rak buku.  
Mataku langsung melihat salahsatu buku yang bisa dibilang cukup menarik buat dibaca "Cara Membuat Orang Jatuh Cinta". Akupun langsung mengambil buku tersebut, lalu aku tarik kursi dan duduk, buku aku taruh dimeja dan langsung kubaca. Tiba2 seseorang menepuk bahuku dari belakang, sontak aku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku, dan aku melihat Naruto duduk disebelahku.  
"Hay, Hime" sapanya.  
"H..hay, Naruto-kun" jawabku gugup.  
"Kamu baca apa, Hime?" Lalu Rinne mengambil buku yang tadi aku baca.  
"Hime, kamu baca ini?" Tanyanya. Aku pun mengganguk pelan.  
"Apa seumur hidupmu belum pernah jatuh cinta?" Godanya. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Pipiku langsung memerah.  
"A..ano I..iya.." jawabku gugup. Lalu aku mendengar dia terkekeh pelan.  
"Kamu ini lucu, Hime. Aku suka sama kamu" katanya.  
'_Hah, Naruto-kun suka sama aku?_' gumamku dalam hati. Lalu aku menatap matanya, tidak ada kebohongan disana.  
"B..benarkah?" ku coba bertanya sekali lagi.  
"Iya, aku serius, Hime. Kamu mau gak jadi pacarku?" tanyanya sambil memegang tanganku.  
"I..iya, aku mau" jawabku malu".  
Lalu Naruto langsung memelukku.  
"Baiklah, mulai sekarang Hime sekarang jadi pacarku"

"Naruto-kun, apa aku boleh tanya sesuatu?" tanyaku gugup.  
"Tanya saja, Hime" jawabnya sambil menampilkan senyum 5 jari.  
"Rinne-kun tau aku d..darimana? k..kan aku gak terlalu begitu terkenal di sekolah.." aku langsung memainkan dua telunjukku untuk menghilangkan kegugupan.  
"Hmm... aku tau kamu saat awal MOS, ya waktu itu kamu bersihin halaman belakang sekolah sendirian, terus aku bantuin kamu bersihkan, kenapa?" katanya sambil memandang wajahku.  
"Emm.. benarkah?" tanyaku lagi.  
"Iya, Hime sayang. Saat selesai MOS, aku langsung mencarimu, tapi aku gak bisa menemukan wajahmu. makanya aku pendam semua perasaanku hingga aku bisa bertemu sama kamu, Hime" jawabnya.  
Mendengar jawabannya sontak pipiku mulai memerah, bukan hanya aku saja yg memendam perasaanku 'kepadanya, dia juga memendam perasaanya kepadaku' gumamku dalam hati.  
"Hime, kalo boleh Naruto tau, kamu itu sering ngikutin aku ya? Sudah berapa lama?" tanyanya lagi sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke aku.  
"I..iya, t..tidak lama juga, sekitar 3 bulan" jawabku gugup.  
"Berarti kamu sudah tau semua tentangku, dong?"  
"I..iya.."  
"Baiklah, aku juga sudah tau tentangmu" lalu Naruto tersenyum.

Setelah sekian lama aku berpacaran dengan Naruto, tanpa kusadari ada pihak ketiga yang menganggu hubunganku dengan Naruto.

Pertama, saat waktu istirahat, saat Naruto melewati kelasku menuju kantin, aku langsung berdiri dari  
kursi dan langsung mengikutinya dari belakang. Setelah sampai dikantin, tiba" mataku menangkap sesuatu, Naruto langsung menghampiri Hana, tak lama kemudian Naruto langsung merangkul Shion dan mencium pipi Shion. Hatiku sangat sakit melihat ini, perih rasanya. Lalu aku pergi secepat mungkin dari kantin, aku langsung pergi menuju toilet. Sesampainya di toilet, aku langsung menumpahkan semua rasa sakitku.  
"Hiks.. kenapa dia setega itu padaku? hiks.. apa dia udah bosan bersamaku..?"  
Lalu aku hapusin airmataku, takut ada seseorang yang mendengar kalau aku sedang menangis. Aku pergi keluar dari toilet menuju kelasku.

Kedua, waktu pulang sekolah, saat aku keluar kelas memakai tas, mataku melirik ke seorang gadis lain menghampiri Naruto yang lagi habis latihan untuk pertandingan sepak bola besok. Akupun langsung sakit hati, lalu aku pergi berlari menuju gerbang sekolah.

Akhir" ini, kami berdua sudah jarang bertemu, apalagi Naruto yang sudah diam" selingkuhin aku dari belakang.

Hari demi hari aku lalui dengan hati yang perih, aku tak tau hubunganku sudah tidak jelas lagi.  
Aku berjalan gontai ke ruang kelas, mataku bengkak sehabis menangis, lalu aku duduk ditempatku dan menatap ke arah luar jendela.

Aku sekarang gak melihat Naruto lagi, entah dia masih bersama Shion atau sama Sara, yang penting aku tak peduli lagi dengannya.

Saat jam istirahat, aku pergi keluar kelas membawa kotak makanan berisi bento yang aku buat dari rumah, aku membawanya ke atap sekolah karena jarang para siswa datang kesini. Lalu aku mengambil tempat untuk bisa duduk dan makan.

Tak lama pintu menuju akses atap sekolah terbuka, akupun langsung menengok siapa yang datang ke atap ini. Mataku menangkap Naruto yang sedang menuju kearahku.

"Hime, kamu kemana aja selama ini? aku sudah mencarimu kemana-mana" kudengar dia berkata dengan napas terengah-engah, mungkin dia habis berlari.  
Aku langsung memalingkan wajahku darinya, membuat Naruto semakin bingung akan tingkahku.  
"Hime, kamu ini kenapa? kok matamu tadi bengkak" lalu Naruto memegang daguku dan mengangkatkan kepalaku kearahnya. Aku langsung menepis tangannya.  
"Menjauhlah dariku..." ketusku. Lalu aku pergi meninggalkan Naruto sendirian.

Keesokan harinya, saat jam istirahat, seperti biasanya aku langsung membawa bekal ke atap sekolah. Kubukakan pintu menuju atap sekolah. Setelah aku berada diatap, aku melihat Naruto bersender di pagar pembatas atap sekolah. Aku tak mau menghampirinya, lalu aku mencari tempat untuk aku bisa makan.  
Baru membuka kotak bekalku, aku mendengar seseorang menangis. Aku langsung menutup kotak bekalku dan pergi menghampiri Naruto. Aku melihatnya dia menangis sedih, kurasa dia sudah patah hati dengan seseorang. Aku pun mencoba berbicara dengannya.  
"Naruto-kun.." sapaku pelan.  
Lalu Naruto menoleh kearahku, "Hi..Hime.." jawabnya.  
Aku langsung menghapus airmatanya, "Naruto-kun, kenapa kau menangis?"  
"Hiks.. maafkan aku, selama ini aku bodoh. Aku seharusnya sadar bahwa kamu itu adalah pacarku. Dan seharusnya juga aku tidak berselingkuh dibelakangmu. Aku minta maaf, Hime. Aku minta maaf.. " lalu dia memelukku sambil menangis.  
Hatiku tertekan mendengarnya, membuatku ingin menangis.  
"Aku kecewa pada diriku sendiri, aku sangat menyesal telah meninggalkanmu. Sangat menyesal. Aku mau kamu terima aku lagi dan aku berjanji tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Aku sangat serius demi kamu, Hime. Aku akan lakukan apa saja, asalkan kamu terus ada disampingku" tuturnya sambil memegang tanganku.  
Akupun langsung menundukkan kepalaku, menyembunyikan airmataku yang mulai mengalir.  
"Aku mau kamu jadi pelabuhan cintaku yang terakhir" katanya.  
"Ya, A..aku mau" jawabku sambil mengangguk pelan.  
Lalu Naruto memelukku lagi, "Terima kasih kau sudah memaafkanku, aku takkan menghianati cintamu lagi"

TAMAT

* * *

yeeeyyy... ahoy yg disana *nunjuk kalian2 semua*

perkenalkan aku Hime, maaf ya pacarku Rinne lagi sibuk banget...

yg tadi diatas itu adalah kisah tentang kami berdua.. *wink2*

review ya...

Rinne-kun, tungguin... *ngejar Rinne*

(Rinne: kau ini apa2an sih? aku gak ada kemana-mana kok. sudahlah, review ya)


End file.
